The Administrative Core maintains a central role in guiding SPORE investigators through strong leadership and effective program management. Drs. Lee, Catalona and Stadler have significant expertise in this regard. In response to reviewers' comments in the last submission, we have described in detail the criteria for evaluation of all projects. The Administrative Core is an active command structure that makes the necessary decisions to focus and optimize SPORE research activities in order that they align with high priority areas/goals identified independently, as well as in cooperation with the NCI leadership, the Internal, and the External Advisory Committees. The Core facilitates interactions among the different projects and cores, provides appropriate administrative assistance to investigators in the SPORE and manages all SPORE finances. The Core is responsible for the administration of the Developmental Research and the Career Development Programs. The Core's leadership emphasizes the highest quality in scientific productivity in translational/interventional prostate cancer research and keeps abreast of progress of SPORE projects through coordinating SPORE monthly meetings and meetings of the Internal Advisory Committee and the External Advisory Committee. The specific aims are: To integrate SPORE investigators and encourage intra-SPORE and inter-SPORE interactions To provide direction and guidance to the SPORE program to promote scientific progress To provide outreach opportunities to engage outside prostate cancer researchers To direct the Developmental Research and Career Development Programs such that both new and established investigators are attracted to translational prostate cancer research To provide financial and administrative oversight for all SPORE projects and Cores To lead monthly SPORE meetings to exchange scientific information To lead the meetings of the Internal and External Advisory Committees To submit necessary progress reports and other documents to the NCI To institute changes necessary to maintain a high level of quality research and ensure that the translational goals of the SPORE are being met, including allocation of discretionary funds. To arrange collaborations with other major institutional programs, such as the SPECS program at UC Irvine, the NU Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence {CCNE}, and deCODE Genetics in Iceland.